Image forming devices where images are formed on both faces of a paper sheet generally comprise a so-called duplex unit (reverse transport unit) having a function whereby a paper sheet having an image formed on one face thereof is received, reversed, and transported again to a transfer unit.
A constitution with such a reverse transport unit makes the device as a whole extremely compact, which allows for saving space; however, this constitution is problematic in that the paper transport path has herein a complex configuration, which increases the incidence rate of paper jams and, once a paper jam occurs, makes it difficult to remove the paper sheets.
Various image forming devices have thus been disclosed with a view of improving workability of paper removal when a jam occurs. In such image forming devices, to remove jammed paper sheets from a paper transport path disposed in a paper transport unit, the reverse transport unit is swung, and then the paper transport path of the paper transport unit is opened by opening an opening/closing cover of the device main body. For removing paper sheets upon occurrence of a jam in a paper transport path disposed in the reverse transport unit (hereinafter referred to as “reverse transport path”), first the reverse transport unit is swung away from the image forming device main body, and then an inner frame member provided inside the reverse transport unit is swung to open the reverse transport path.
The above conventional image forming devices, however, are problematic in that it is necessary to separately operate the reverse transport unit and the opening/closing cover (or the internal frame member) for removing jammed paper sheets, which is troublesome as it complicates manipulations during jam removal. When in particular a paper jam occurs inside the reverse transport path, the opening angle of the reverse transport path cannot be made large unless the internal frame is swung counterclockwise far away from the reverse transport unit which has been swung clockwise, requiring highly bothersome manipulations in order to secure sufficient space for handling the paper jam.
With a view of solving the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming device comprising a paper transport path and a reverse transport path wherein jammed paper sheets can be easily removed from each transport path.